


And Will We Be Friends？

by AnnaZou0820



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bittersweet, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZou0820/pseuds/AnnaZou0820
Summary: 一个写完快一年的文章现在也是意难平了就当留个纪念吧





	And Will We Be Friends？

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Theresseb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theresseb/gifts).



“Oh no, Pierre, stay right here, because you two are close together.” 

靠在车头的栏杆上，Sebastian看着前面被女主持人拉过调侃得红了耳根的白帽少年眯起了眼睛，转头碰了碰旁边那只今天挥舞得格外积极的手臂。

“他们什么时候关系这么好了？”

“谁？” 停下来挥手的芬兰人扭过身，透过墨镜都能看出眼中的迷茫。

“算了，没什么。”摆了摆手，Sebastian拿起地上的水瓶，正巧迎上朝自己走来的主持人，结束了这段对话。 后者撇了撇嘴继续了他难得的“营业”。

反正说了是谁你也大概也不记得。Sebastian摆出了微笑致意着前来的女主持，一面酝酿着烂熟于心的客套词，眼睛余光却一直撇在车前继续着热火朝天谈话的两人。

是什么时候关系这么好了呢？ 

我们当年是不是也被这么说过。 结束了采访的自己看着隔壁依旧面无表情对着摄像机发言的队友，Sebastian叹了口气还是把这句话咽回了肚子里。

 

作为一名顶级车手，四届F1世界冠军的Sebastian私底下其实并不高冷，相反他对围场里的人脉八卦都略有耳闻，车手巡游时被锁定了的白帽男孩自然算一个。

Sebastian第一次见到他并不是在围场，而是在他在红牛时期的一次座谈会上。

作为炙手可热的红牛新星，Sebastian也多次被霍纳威逼利诱去给自家青训营里的小孩们开座谈会，也记住了那个坐在沙发一角颤颤巍巍举起手操着法国口音向他提问的男孩,和眼里溢出的崇拜（当然，这极大程度满足了初露锋芒的Sebastian的虚荣心）。

“Will we have real friends ?”  
没有预想过的提问，让Sebastian楞了一秒，脑子里闪了那个不苟言笑的金发芬兰人。

“Yes”，他向那个角落点了点头。

“I have. ” 

一个古怪的问题，Sebastian心想。可是男孩的提问却在心头萦绕不去。

Will we have real friends？ 

Britta, Tommi, 甚至是车队里的技师们，还有霍纳纽维，他都以为是自己的朋友，只是在那么一瞬，他却唯独想起那个人。 

年轻人的忘性大，没去细想问题，Sebastian摇了摇头，打开了手机。

“Hei, Kimi，去打羽毛球吗？—S.V.”

一个F1的新人和最难接近的新科世界冠军成为了忘年交，想想都不可思议。

可是Sebastian做到了。他们坐一辆私人飞机，有聊不完的话题，那位冰人会对自己露出微笑，也会和他一起打羽毛球（虽然他总输）。 在巡游车上他们的谈话会被主持人调侃着打断，明明不在一个队伍却总是出双入对。 

这是real friend，Sebastian想，虽然他从没想到为什么不在一个车队的Kimi总能在恰巧的时间在围场门口和他恰巧地相遇。

 

 

“该下车了。”身边的队友拍了拍他后背，Sebastian打了一个激灵才发现车已经靠边。 

“想些什么呢？”Kimi看他目光还有些涣散，笑了笑问道。

“水喝太多了，急需洗手间。”答非所问摇了摇头，拍了拍芬兰人的肩膀，Sebastian急急忙忙下了车直奔休息室，留下了纳闷着的队友。

Sebastian没有说谎，他的确在回忆过去的时候喝完了一整壶的水，可他并不那么想去洗手间。  
为什么自己要逃呢？ 看着镜子里的自己，Sebastian叹了第二口气，打开了水龙头，埋进了哗啦的水声里 。

狠狠冲了把脸，转身去拿纸巾，目光恰巧碰见了准备进门的两位男孩。

“Hi…Vettel，nice to meet you? ”看着白帽男孩脸上的笑还僵在嘴角，眼神却变成了小心翼翼的试探，随后为自己的措辞像抽自己一耳光，Sebastian觉得可爱得好笑。倒是另一个男孩大大方方的和自己打了招呼，化解了尴尬。 

毕竟不是什么适合深聊的时间（和地点），客套了两句，Sebastian就匆匆离开了。后脚踏出门就听见里面传来的笑声。 彬彬有礼果然都是面子工程。

Real friend吗…

 

没走几步就撞见了一个火红的身影一把拉住自己。

“比赛快开始了。”

“没事，就去了洗手间。”装作不经意地挥开手。

跟在Kimi的身后，小步赶回赛道，Sebastian一路上都没有说话。他知道Kimi是在担心，才会在这个时间特意跑出来找自己。

那个芬兰人向来不善于表达自己。Sebastian什么都知道，八年前那个不去细想的傻小子早就不在了。 

何况Kimi，已经结婚了。

 

“今天有个小孩问我在围场能交到real friend吗？”，七年前的Sebastian躺在羽毛球场的地上，接过Kimi送来了的可乐。

嘶的一声，瓶内白色的泡沫不断上升，少年赶忙用嘴堵住了瓶口喝下去大半瓶，随手抹了抹嘴。

 

“你猜我怎么想的？”

“我第一个想起的竟然是你。”

 

那天的羽毛球比赛，Sebastian第一次赢了Kimi。

 

“Hi，Vettel？ 可乐！”

收拾完东西走出p房，Sebastian被迎面赶来的少年叫住了快走的步伐，身后传来急促的奔跑声，随即手臂上传来一丝冰凉。

眼前的少年喘着气，一手举着可乐，献殷情似得举到他面前。虽然过了喝可乐的年纪，看着男孩真挚的目光还是接了过来。

“一起？” 嘶地一声打开了可乐，Sebastian灌下去大半。 

身后的男孩惊喜地点了点头，理了理背后红色的书包，小步跟在了他后面。

“Vettel？…今天见面我说的不是我想说的，我就想和你打招呼，说的就…”鼓足了勇气，希望偶像能重识自己的印象，却 一紧张又结巴了起来。

看着男孩懊恼的表情，Sebastian拧上瓶盖，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“叫我Sebastian就行，Pierre 。”

男孩被点了名显得有些激动，还想说什么却发现两人已经走到了出口，不禁皱起了眉头没再敢开口。

“所以你找到real friend了吗？”Sebastian转过身抬了抬手指。

Pierre抬起头顺着方向朝后看去，后面悄悄一路紧跟的男孩慌乱中停下脚步，尴尬得超他们挥了挥手。 脸要红到耳根了。

“找他去吧，改日再聊。” 没等Pierre回答，Sebastian喝完了最后一口可乐，拍了拍他的肩，径直走了。

在停车场逛了一圈没找到垃圾桶吗，Sebastian只能带着空瓶打开车门，恰巧从后视镜里瞄到了两顶并排的帽子，一白一橙。

摇头笑了笑，Sebastian坐进后座，手里的塑料瓶被握得发出了吱吱声响。

是你让我戒掉可乐，但似乎又失败了呢……

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

 

为什么要提这么蠢的问题。从座谈会回来的路上，Pierre时时刻刻都压抑着想要撞墙的冲动。

参加过好几次Sebastian的座谈会，终于得到了一次提问的机会就这么被自己浪费了。Pierre回想起提问时，自己偶像坐在面前那诧异的眼神和笑容。

“Will we have real friends ?”“Yes, I have.” 

酝酿了一晚上，想了无数（对于15岁小孩而言）深奥的问题，却在见到本人之后，脱口而出了这么一句前言不搭后语的问题。 

呜，掐死自己好不好…

得益于先天活泼外向的性格，从小到大Pierre的朋友不少，可在赛车场里的朋友却屈指可数。

从驾驶卡丁车不断上升高级别赛事，能够有能力承担起高额费用的孩子们往往都家境优越。Pierre的家庭并不算富裕，带着二手的卡丁车进入比赛，孩子们又往往正值虚荣心强的年纪，朋友并不多。这些道理Pierre都明白，但即使性格再开朗，内心仍会有那么些不甘和委屈。

直到那天他在电视上遇见了那位穿着蓝色赛车服的德国车手。

和所有圈内同龄孩子一样的，每一场比赛他都会盯着电视，幻想着自己坐在赛车里，领奖台上传出法国国歌。 2008年，十二岁的他在电视上见到了驾驶着小红牛惊人夺冠的Sebastian，两年后，他又电视上见证了阿布扎比的奇迹。

领奖台上德国人流着泪，电视机前的十四岁少年竟也跟着哭了。

他想成为Sebastian，那一年的Pierre下定了决心。

让Pierre更惊讶的是，电视上的Sebastian，身边从不缺少朋友。他总能和所有人勾起肩膀，尤其是，从始至终，他的朋友里有一位以冰冷著称的世界冠军。

Pierre很羡慕，却也很疑惑。

即使是在这样一个剑拔弩张的赛事，在利益面前，真的能找到一个人愿意和他做朋友吗？

带着埋藏在心中的渴望和疑惑，2011年的夏天，14岁的Pierre向这位23岁的新科世界冠军，提出了问题。 脱口而出的，却绝非偶然的问题。

来自偶像肯定的答案，却意外加深了Pierre的不安。

他担心自己不够优秀，不像Sebastian那样优异，拥有一位他能配得上的real friend。

 

“热得发呆了？”

面前多出了一只握着草莓甜筒的手，Pierre抬头望见那人另一只手握着另一只甜筒，一脸嬉笑得看着自己，说完还咬了口粉红色的冰激凌。

盯着蛋筒上溢出的粉红色，Pierre皱起眉头接过，顺势一腿踢了过去。

“都说是香草味的！你要吃草莓我不要啊！” 

“哈哈哈你吃了看就知道，草莓味儿的才是最棒的！”

始作俑者笑嘻嘻地躲过法国男孩的飞踢，抬手把自己手里的甜筒塞进他嘴里。然后心满意足地看着前面还在暴怒的人突然安静下来，认命地吃下了一嘴的冰激凌。

原本只是因为Stoffel的玩笑习惯性打闹，却被塞了一嘴冰激凌。Pierre看着眼前还在笑着的人，踢也不是手上还傻傻地拿着甜筒，只能咬了下去，脸涨得通红。

等草莓的酸甜涌上味蕾的瞬间，Pierre才反应过来自己干了什么，试图扭过头掩饰红的过分了的脸，却瞥见不远处停车场Sebastian上车离开的背影。

千万别被前辈看我的样子… Pierre在内心默默祈祷。

“怎么样？味道不错吧！”肩膀上被熟悉的力道搂住，Pierre却心一紧，接着默默地转过头，对上笑的正欢的某人。

“不，我还是觉得香草好。”

“那你还吃了这么多，我才咬了一小口啊！”

“……”

“那你是自找的！”

恼羞成怒推开肩上的手臂，把手上的甜筒原样塞进了Stoffel的嘴里，后者却依旧笑嘻嘻地接住吃了一大口，然后又开始了新一轮反击。

这不算间接接吻吧… 

望着被互相分享完的甜筒，Pierre努力不去看那个比利时人咧到耳边的笑，也努力忽略自己烫死人的脸。

 

说起来第一次遇见Stoffel也是在围场边的冰激凌车旁，2014年的夏天。

那个时候的自己意大利语并不娴熟，却敌不过蒙扎赛道旁的冰激凌车上摆着格外诱人的样品，只能硬着头皮试图通过夹杂着意大利语单词的法语买到想要的口味。 可惜那位大叔似乎并不明白，就在快绝望时，Pierre听到身后传来的法语。

就是在蒙扎的冰激凌车旁，18岁的GP2车手Pierre遇见了22岁的GP2车手Stoffel。

可是后来Stoffel给Pierre买到冰激凌，因为那个法国男孩最终还没说出他想要的口味就被恰巧路过的金发的体能师拖着衣领带了回去。

 

“你知道吗？我的体能师曾经可是Sebastian Vettel的专属呢！” 

赛后得到允许的Pierre一路溜到Stoffel的P房，递给他一支雪糕作为白天那件插曲的感谢。 两个人一路舔着雪糕边闲聊着走出围场，Pierre的那位提到的体能师也一路陪在旁边，听着他俩的聊天默不作声。 却在Pierre提及了那位世界冠军时挑了挑眉。

 

“不闹了，今晚机场见。” 

到停车场，那人抓过自己的手，顺带捏了捏他的脸转身就进了旁边停着的车扬长而去。

什么嘛...

Pierre看着手里那一颗包着银色糖纸的香草巧克力，摸了摸脸颊。

“所以你找到real friend了吗？” 

Sebastian的问题还没来得及回答。

Real friend吗… Pierre边拆开糖纸边想。

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------

“Salut！”

Pierre果不其然在机场门口看见了Stoffel。1米八的个子在欧洲人堆里算不上高却因为过分的腿长比显得格外高挑，黑色短风衣配上铅灰色牛仔裤和黑色马丁靴，脸上还架着一副墨镜，一手撑在那个宝蓝色行李箱的把手上，另一只翻动着手机屏幕，在机场熙熙攘攘进出的人流中惹得不少小姑娘频频侧目，甚至还有几个大胆拿出手机偷拍一顿。

在门口站这么骚气真当是拍海报了。Pierre砸了砸嘴，捏紧了小红包的背带走了过去。

听见了Pierre的声音，Stoffel抬起头朝他挥了挥手， 抿成一条直线的嘴也弯出了一个浅浅的弧度。

“Salut！”

“笑太傻了。”Pierre故意躲开了那只要搭上自己肩膀的手，侧身把黑色的风衣劈出了一条褶子转身朝入口走去，余光瞥见后面的人拖着箱子不紧不慢地跟着。Pierre特意放慢了脚步，却意外地听见后面的笑声清晰地传到了自己耳朵里。

“Trop migonon.”

候机室里，Pierre望着对过气定神闲看着杂志的某人，把冰咖啡贴在了脸上试图降温。

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

飞机响起了起飞的轰鸣声，Sebastian戴上耳机，看着旁边已经入睡了的队友，捏了捏眉心。Antti坐在身后抱着手机兴奋地打着字，金色的头发一晃一晃，仿佛也接收到了主人的喜悦。

自己在想些什么呢… 

本打算比赛结束和Kimi坐私人飞机一同回苏黎世却因为对方家中来电需要先飞往芬兰。看在对方眼里的歉意和尴尬，还有自家体能师听到能回家时发亮的眼睛（和快摇起来的尾巴），Sebastian摇了摇头同意了先经由赫尔辛基再回家的请求。

明明当初都发誓再也不去了。

“Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say…Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play…”

耳机里旋律是熟悉的，身边的人也是至亲，Sebastian在座位上翻了个身，怎么也睡不着。

上一次坐上去芬兰的飞机，他旁边也坐着一个芬兰人，金色的头发蓝色的眼睛，好看的像希腊神话里的太阳神。

飞机上的乘客只有他们两个人，音响里放着披头士的CD，他靠在他的肩膀上睡了大半个旅程，手被另一双手覆盖着，指尖相扣，就连指茧的磨蹭都温柔至极。

那时放的似乎也是这首歌，Sebastian动了动身子闭着眼睛试图让自己入睡，思绪却又飘回了5年前。

那一天自己醒来时音响里传出的也是这首歌。

“Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say…”

“你知道吗？”揉了揉眼睛，把侧身把手臂环在了那人的脖子上，两人的上身紧紧地贴在一起，那人转过头，两双碧蓝色的眼眸相对。

对上了眼睛却一时失了语，Sebastian低下了头，埋进金发人的脖颈，吸进的是熟悉的古龙水味。

那人看着肩膀上那颗蹭来蹭去的褐色脑袋笑了笑，一把搂过Sebastian的腰把他抱到了自己的腿上。怀里的人被一惊抬起头，真正的面对面四目相对。

“Heikki…” 还没等Sebastian说完，嘴唇就被面前那人堵上了。

迎接Sebastian的是一个带着古龙水和烟草味的吻。以往的接吻总是绵密而有温柔的，他喜欢被Heikki的舌尖轻轻舔舐的触感也喜欢Heikki蜻蜓点水般从额头到嘴唇一路细碎的轻吻，就仿佛拥有了一件稀世珍宝，害怕破碎却又一遍遍忍不住爱抚。

可是这一次的Heikki却完全不同于这两种。炙热的唇紧紧地贴在了Sebastian的唇上，细碎的啃咬和啃食，狠狠撬开了他的牙齿，勾住了Sebastian的舌。

Sebastian觉得自己快要缺氧了，松开了勾在Heikki脖子上的双手，试图拉开两人的距离，可是Heikki的右手托住了Sebastian的后脑勺不断地与自己拉进加深这个吻，左手从他的腰间穿过衬衫贴上了他光滑的后背。

脊柱被那双带着温度的手抚摸上时，Sebastian猛地睁开了眼睛，密长的睫毛扫过对面人的脸颊，那人松开了右手使得Sebastian抽出身结束了这个过于激烈的深吻，可却感觉到那只手从自己的脊柱一路向下，搭在了皮带上然后睁开了双眼，对上了Sebastian不可置信的眼神。

“做吧。” 那人的语气还是和以前一样，就像是在的每一次酒店套房，空无一人的休息室，和围场里的卫生间。平淡的语气就好像在告诉他今天的体能任务，而两者的共同点就是Sebastian永远都做不到拒绝。

可是Sebastian觉得今天的Heikki眼神里却多了几分更热切的恳求。

“好。”身体比脑子先反应了过来。等Sebastian说出那句话时，他的手臂却早已重新挂在了Heikki的脖子上，紧贴的胸口传来了两个人起伏的心跳。

Sebastian原以为自己至少是一个保守的人，曾经在洗手间狭小的隔间里已经是他的极限，而隔着一层帘的飞机又一次打破了Sebastian的下限。

只是因为他，在Heikki进入的时候，跨坐在他身上的Sebastian一口咬上了他的肩，努力压抑出自己的声音，眼角划出的泪水被身下那人一一舔去。他的上半身的衬衣扣子被一一解去，牛仔裤被褪到了膝盖，而身下的人却穿戴整齐，只有几根碎发散落在额头。巨大的对比和羞耻感让Sebastian抱紧了眼前人的脖子，可胸前却被那人含住，被恶作剧得一顶，Sebastian不由得叫了出来，随即涨红了脸埋在了Heikki的肩头。

高潮过后，腿间早已一片狼藉。

他是我的。被抱回旁边座位后，Sebastian闭上了眼，心想，后者正拿着纸巾擦拭着两个人的身子，表情平淡的仿佛他那个的乞求眼神只是Sebastian的错觉。

“我的…”Sebastian小声地念叨着。

“这次太冲动了，以后不会了。”闭目时，他感觉到自己又被抱了起来，然后落入了一个怀抱。

“以后啊…”Sebastian把脸贴在那人的胸膛上，一手捏住了他胸前的衣服，喃喃着。

“There's a shadow hanging over me. Oh, yesterday came suddenly…”

听着自己最喜欢的歌，捏着衣服的手慢慢松开，Sebastian睡着了。  
哪有以后啊… 

他终究没在飞机上说出这句话。

 

Sebastian从座位上睁开眼，伸了个懒腰，手一不留神碰到了旁边正在对这iPad视频聊天的队友。Sebastian瞥了一眼屏幕，里面的褐发女人笑着说些什么，腿上的孩子试图把手里玩具兔子的耳朵打成一个结。Kimi戴着耳机，转头见他睡醒了对他点了点头这才开始用芬兰语和那头交流了起来。 

Sebastian和Kimi的妻子孩子见过几次面，那是一位气质优雅身材高挑的芬兰女人，脸上虽然平时冷冰冰看起来有些凶，可遇见了Kimi时眼里流出的爱意Sebastian感受地清清楚楚。 

和Kimi的妻子打过几次照面，Sebastian自认并非爱凑热闹的自来熟，于是扭过了头继续靠在椅背上发起了呆。

还有四个小时，时间真漫长啊…

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Pierre原本打算一上飞机起就裹起了毯子装死人，可是… 就露出一双眼睛盯着，座位边上的人一脸坦荡的坐在位子上，起飞前还叫空姐给自己来一份草莓酱华夫饼和咖啡，说完还对空姐一笑，把训练有素的小姑娘弄得脸上一阵痛红。 Pierre莫名其妙就觉得心里一阵火，从毯子里露出了一整颗脑袋，幽怨地看着身旁翘着二郎腿看着八卦杂志的好友，杂志封面上的女明星灿烂的笑得让Pierre脸色又暗了几分。

“见谁都要撩，以前怎么不知道你这么花心大萝卜。” 说罢，Pierre把毯子重新蒙回了头上，躺平继续装尸，然而毯子底下的脸已经悔得发青。

怎么说得像是在吃他醋一样…

“怎么了？嫉妒了？”不用掀开被子都能想到那个人脸上调侃的笑，Pierre认命般叹了一口气，把手伸出隔着毯子比了个中指。

“我嫉妒你脸皮厚！”

没有预想之中的笑声或反击，Stoffel那一头没了声音。Pierre正被闷得慌，正打算掀开，可还没动手就见毯子突然被抽了过去扔在一旁的椅背上，面前出现的是那张笑起来撩人的脸一瞬间没了笑意。

“装傻到这个程度也够了呀…”Stoffel的脸凑得更近了，那张让无数女孩心动的脸庞此刻和自己也不过是稍一起身就能蹭到鼻尖的距离，Pierre被压得有些喘不上气，想抬手推开，却反手一把拉住，被Stoffel握着的一只手动弹不得，另一只手刚要动，可那人早了一步抢过毯子，一把散开就该在了两人的头顶上。

黑暗里，Pierre一时被Stoffel的举止吓得僵直了身子，远处传来空姐提醒起飞的声音，和不断靠近的脚步声，Pierre慌了神地反应过来想要挣脱，却发现两只手都被那人握住，靠在椅背上动弹不得。

“发什么疯！都是人！”黑暗里，努力挣扎了几次放弃后，压低了声音说道，呼出的热气仿佛直接洒在了对方脸上。

“既然嫉妒我厚脸皮，就当是我再让你嫉妒一次好了。”

\---------------------------------------------------

 

在赫尔辛基的市中心兜兜转转了一大圈，Sebastian坐在路边的长椅上敲了敲有些酸胀的小腿，靠在椅背上打算稍作休息。果断拒绝了Kimi一同回家的邀请，又为了表现出自己是一位好老板，放走了Antti和家人团聚，现在的孤身一人的自己看起来倒是可怜兮兮的。

“我太熟悉这里了，你知道的。”Sebastian在下飞机前对着一脸担忧的芬兰人耸了耸肩，故作轻松地说道。 

本还试图挽留Kimi听见Sebastian的话没了声音，叹了口气最后还是他的拍了拍肩。“随时联系。”

 

Kimi是第一个知道他恋爱了的人，或许也是唯一一个。

“Kimi，我恋爱了！” 在和Heikki分享了第一个吻的夜晚，Sebastian就迫不及待地拨通了他的电话。明明开始变得稳重了的德国人却也忍不住像个孩子一样，摸着嘴角上残留的余温，止不住地扬起嘴角却也忽略了电话那头一瞬的停顿。

“Heikki？” 电话那头传来好友的声音，一如既往平淡的语气让人猜不出心情。

“果然你最了解我，”Sebastian靠在床上，把怀里的抱枕搂得更紧了。

“不过现在是保密中。”把脸埋在抱枕里，Sebastian想了想加了句，“虽然我知道你什么都不会说。”

和Heikki的关系从上下级到朋友再到恋人，每一个加在他身上的标签看起来都是理所当然，就连确认关系时的亲吻熟悉得就仿佛彩排了千百遍。

一见钟情，日久生情？Sebastian自己也不知道。 

他记得2011年的夏天在赫尔辛基的公司大楼旁的咖啡店里，Tommi和Sebastian肩并肩坐着，直到咖啡店门被推开，门前的风铃叮咚作响，风铃下探头张望的人浅金色头发透过玻璃门折射的阳光染上了一层光晕，Tommi朝他挥了挥手，那人点了点头走了过来，一路上被光线模糊了的五官直到在Sebastian面前坐下才被看得仔细。

“Heikki Huovinen. ”一个芬兰式的见面语。

“Sebastian Vettel.” 

第一次见面，外貌协会会长Sebastian对他未来的下属很满意。

\---------------------------------------------------

Pierre在黑暗里感觉额头被一瞬间传来的温热的触感，瞪大了的眼睛在下一秒被光线刺得下意识眯起了眼睛。始作俑者却松开了握住他的手，坐回了身边的位子却一直盯着他。Pierre转过头对上那双蓝绿色的眼睛就慌乱中转移视线却又移到了那人翘起的嘴角，想到刚刚发生的一切，额头上依稀还残存着温热。Pierre抑制住了乱了的心跳扭过头，想开口却还是保持了沉默，掏出了手机试图装失忆。

Stoffel却只是看着他没再开口。广播里传出了机长的问候和起飞提醒，Stoffel转过身靠在了椅背上，眼角的余光瞥见法国男孩收起手机扣上了安全带把毯子裹成球紧紧抱在怀里，低头咬着嘴唇，从脸颊到耳朵都还有着淡淡的粉红色。

“在一起吧。”侧过头看着怀抱着毯子低头不语的棕色脑袋，Stoffel轻声说道，也正如他意料之中那样被飞机起飞发出的轰鸣声所淹没。无声的转过头，Stoffel叹了口气，闭上眼睛，却也错过了那双不在他意料之中突然颤抖的手。

 

是第几次了呢？

Pierre从小接受过女孩的告白也不乏男孩的追求，出于合群他也谈过几次恋爱，但最终也是以对方的要求而草草结束。

“I want a real boyfriend not a real male friend.” 

上一次恋爱告吹时，那个红色头发的女孩踩着高跟鞋扬长而去，朝Pierre挥了挥手,留给他一个潇洒的背影还有一句让他琢磨了很久的话。

Real friend吗…

自从遇见了Sebastian之后，这两个单词就一直盘旋在自己的脑海里。Pierre抬起头瞥见身旁的人已经闭着眼入睡便干脆扭过头仔细打量起那张熟睡了也像是画报封面的脸。

Real friend吗… 这么多年前提出的问题现在却又回到了自己身上。 Pierre曾经交往过的人不在少数，可每一段恋爱也都是如之前那样无疾而终。他以为自己是喜欢着每一位交往过的对象，他享受每一段和他们在一起的时光，尽可能成为一位合格的男友却仍被扣上了“你不爱我”的帽子。

那么Stoffel呢？又是什么感情呢？他们在赛场上形影不离将近一年，甚至在赛场下也联系颇多。只有一年的时间但足够让他们清清楚楚知道对方的一切喜好。

Pierre知道Stoffel进门跨的是左脚，喜欢从右侧进赛车，Pierre知道Stoffel喜欢华夫饼配上双份的草莓酱但不喜欢挤在上面的奶油，Pierre却嗜奶油，每次冒着被Pyry抓包的的风险帮他吃下那块沾满了奶油的华夫饼；Pierre知道Stoffel明明是比利时人但不太喜欢巧克力，所以每次Stoffel收到粉丝送的巧克力最后也是进了Pierre的肚子； Pierre就连Stoffel的家门的密码都一清二楚，19960207，是他的生日，因为那是Stoffel告诉Pierre担心他脑子不好使特意给他多设置的…… 

当然，Pierre也知道那样的话，Stoffel对自己说了不止一次。

“在一起吧。” 像之前那样在飞机起飞时，或是自己戴着耳机时，又或者是闭着眼入睡。 Pierre想告诉他商务座的隔音效果比想象的好，耳机质量也差的要死，还有闭着眼睛并不代表睡着了。而那个“元凶”每次说完便真的倒头就睡，留下自己裹着毯子装聋作哑发呆。

只是这一次，戳了戳额头，Pierre鼓起腮帮重新躺了回去，拿出了手机，打开了聊天界面。编辑好的文字删删改改最终深呼吸一口气，第一次对着那个头像按下了发送。

“To: Sebastian Vettel,  
如果对方不止想做你的朋友呢？ — Pierre.G.”

发出了这样一句没头没脑的话，看着手机的聊天界面迟迟没有动静，Pierre后悔自己的举动是不是蠢到家了。

曾经厚着脸皮从前体能师那里打听到Sebastian的联系方式，又鼓起勇气添加了好友，虽然界面上显示Sebastian的好友通过提醒让他高兴了一晚上（甚至第二天特意跑到Stoffel休息室门口和他炫耀），可给自己的偶像单独发消息，Pierre是怎么也厚不起脸皮了。

肯定被自己的偶像当作是个傻子了。把手机摔在桌板上，Pierre挠了挠头自怨自哀起来。

突然桌板上传来了震感，Pierre，一惊直起身，腿险些磕到桌板。拿起手机转头看了看确认Stoffel还在熟睡然后转过背，小心翼翼地解锁了手机。 

“那你想吗？” 

来自Sebastian的第一句留言出现在了屏幕上。

\---------------------------------------------------

Sebastian在长椅上没坐多久便被日落后的凉风吹得打了个抖索，收到Kimi的短信告诉他已经回程自己便发了消息通知了Antti后想了想还是决定去找个咖啡馆充饥取暖。 

Kimi没有告诉他赫尔辛基这几年变了很多，记忆中和Heikki在冬休期共度了多次晚餐的中餐馆变成了时下最流行的果汁吧，门口的侍卫雕塑也换成了粉色的霓虹灯和音响，Sebastian和Heikki每晚上散步必经过的小花园成了漫画书店，他们曾经在花园里那座盯着帽子的小人雕像下交换个好几次亲吻，但雕像却早已消失不见。 

只不过是几年的时光，这座城市却不知不觉换了新装，曾经的餐馆走过的街道路过的花园，那些证明和Heikki在一起的记忆仿佛就像失去了地基的摩天大楼，风一吹就坍塌，想要伸手抓住余灰却发现掌心空无一物，那记忆堡垒原来不过是海市蜃楼。

Sebastian漫步在街头，傍晚的风很大，他把身上的衣服裹紧了些。记忆就像是一场博弈，看到街角出现了熟悉的咖啡店招牌，Sebastian终于松了一口气。

可自己又在慌张什么呢… 推门走进咖啡店，挂在门上的水晶风铃发出了清脆悦耳的声音，店里穿着围裙的女孩转过整理货架的身子，对Sebastian点头致意。

“Hei, 我想要一杯脱脂奶拿铁和牛肉贝果，不要芝士。” 

几年前，Sebastian喜欢的加了双层芝士的牛肉贝果，在和Heikki第一次见面时，他也在这家咖啡店里点了同样的贝果，配上了刚从便利店买来的冰可乐。

“作为你的体能师，我的第一条建议是，把芝士和可乐都戒了。” 在咖啡店里签下了合约的芬兰人没有Sebastian预想中的握手和冠冕堂皇的客套词，反而对着自己还没吃完的午餐皱了皱眉。

而Tommi口里总刷小孩子脾气的Sebastian却第一次只是撅了撅嘴恋恋不舍地在离开前把剩下的午餐和大半杯可乐留在了桌上。

“一物降一物，我看只有Heikki制得住你。” Tommi在年初离开前，在机场笑着打趣Sebastian。Sebastian看了看身后看不出表情的芬兰人，反驳的话终没说出口。

后来Sebastian两年里再也没碰过芝士，也断了可乐。  
Sebastian并不是有情怀的文艺青年（当然Heikki也是），即使在交往后的日子这间咖啡店也从未因为他们的初遇而赋予特殊含义。他们在两年的时间里去过的咖啡店遍布世界，他为Heikki带过美式咖啡，Heikki会拒绝他的抗议给他的拿铁换上了脱脂牛奶，赫尔辛基街角那件小小的咖啡店也不过是其中之一罢了。

然而跨进了这家店，Sebastian发现自己的记忆唤醒远不止那顿习惯性的晚餐，径直坐在了熟悉的座位，靠在椅背上，Sebastian想起来了7年前的中午。那天他的身旁坐着Tommi，桌上的玻璃瓶插着红色的玫瑰花，隔着桌子是姗姗来迟的Heikki。

等餐间隙，Sebastian从包里掏出手机，Antti发了哭泣的emoji表示会准时到机场，但一条消息的署名让Sebastian正了正身子，把桌上紫色的桔梗花移到一边，俯在桌子上好奇地看了起来。

“如果对方不止想做你的朋友呢？” 

没有语境的话语却被Sebastian读了透彻，想起在停车场看打闹的两个人，Sebastian笑着摇了摇头。他又何尝不明白，又何尝没有经历过。

只是太迟了。

Sebastian曾读过一本书，书的 内容太复杂让他头疼，可里面的一段话却怎么在他的脑海里都挥之不去。

“假若人还年轻，他们的生命乐章不过刚刚开始，那他们可以一同创作旋律，交换动机。但是当他们在比较成熟的年纪相遇，各自的生命乐章已经差不多完成，那么在每个人的乐曲中，每个词每件物所指的意思便各不相同。”

和Heikki的分手，大抵也只是因为他们的乐章早已各自完成。他们的分手没有撕心裂肺哭天喊地的悲怆，也没有所谓的第三者插足的狗血，就像是顺理成章地交换了第一个吻，他们的分手也平静的仿佛是友人间的派对结束后的道别。 Heikki希望的生活是安稳宁静地每晚牵手散步在这座城市的小路上，就像每一对情侣那样，Sebastian的生活却需要周而复始地奔波世界各地，每一周都是肾上腺素和心跳的对抗，更何况Sebastian的职业，也让他和Heikki每天都像一对情侣，即便是真的。 

他们的乐章在相遇之前就早已书写完成，互相融进的对方更像是一段即兴发挥。Sebastian慷慨激昂的交响诗有了一段温柔似水的小夜曲，而Heikki的乐章里也参入了一段昂扬的交响曲，不过是增加了短暂的趣味，却注定不能共存。

在Heikki回总部递交办理手续的那一天，Sebastian陪Heikki回到了赫尔辛基，他们在飞机上做了一次，当晚在酒店里又做了一次。Sebastian的假期几乎全用在了酒店，他和Heikki就像是两个处尝滋味的孩子，紧紧抱在一起。假期结束后，Sebastian坐上飞机回到了苏黎世，带上了一位有着毛绒绒金色头发笑起来憨厚极了的男孩。

这是一场默契的分手，也是Sebastian最后一次见到Heikki。

“先生，这是你的餐点到了。”棕发女孩端着托盘轻声提醒Sebastian，后者连忙道谢，从桌上起了身。

发了这么久的呆，却还没回复，Sebastian刚想打些什么就被队友的短信给打断，匆忙发了一个定位后，Sebastian盯着Pierre的短信界面皱起了眉头。

说什么呢，如果对方不想做朋友的话。Sebastian摇了一口面包，思考起了回复。

我会怎么做？ Sebastian想起当年那位法国小车手问自己问题时，他第一时间想到的是Kimi。Kimi吗… 一个初出茅庐的新人和世界冠军成为了挚友的假话在围场被人津津乐道，从前Sebastian也对着Kimi时常感叹为什么一向冷酷的冰人会唯独和自己在一起，但Kimi从不回答，只是拍了拍他的脑袋然后递给他一罐冒着冷气的冰可乐，虽然后来Sebastian不再喝可乐，也不再问这个问题了。

“你说Kimi是不是喜欢你？”在休息室，Britta曾笑着和Sebastian打趣。一向伶牙俐齿的Sebastian也只是含糊其辞地转移了话题。在和Heikki交往前的Sebastian从未想过和Kimi的关系。 

“ He is my best friend。”彼时的Sebastian喜欢无时无刻把friend挂在嘴边，边说着边顺势搭上Kimi的肩，笑的灿烂。面无表情的冰人的嘴角也会有那么一些被牵起的痕迹，不过忙着采访的Sebastian很少注意到。

后来的Sebastian忙于恋爱，Kimi也有了女朋友。 

时隔多年，Kimi以为人父，他们十多年的默契和陪伴也成了围场里坚贞友谊的代名词，Kimi和Sebastian的相遇，Sebastian的乐章还未完成，而Kimi的参与也顺理成章的融入进了Sebastian的故事陪他完成了书写，以一位挚友的身份。

Sebastian忘了年少的自己对于Kimi，对于所谓朋友，是否触碰到了那一条看不见的界限。如果他不止想做你的朋友呢？ 我想不想呢？ 

听见了玻璃窗传来的敲击声，转头瞥见脑海里的芬兰人站在落地窗口，提着纸袋对自己挥了挥手，Sebastian点了点头，咽下了最后一口面包，喝完了拿铁，匆忙抓起手机，对着还未回复的消息，飞快按下几个词，点击了发送。

“那你想吗？” 

Sebastian走出咖啡店，搭上了Kimi的肩，后者递给他纸袋，包装印着自己最爱的巧克力店的logo。

“还是你最懂我！”拍了拍芬兰人的肩，Sebastian笑着拆了开来。

这样就足够了，他是自己的队友，也是好友。过去想什么都毫无意义。

那么Pierre，现在的你想过吗？

还有，下一次点贝果还是加上芝士吧。  
\---------------------------------------------------

收到了Sebastian的消息，Pierre又扭过身子，盯着那张熟悉到不行的脸，思考起来。 

我想和Stoffel只做朋友吗？还是Stoffel，是我的男朋友？ 突然提到的词，让Pierre自己都惊了涨红了脸。 

Pierre喜欢Stoffel，但是他却恍惚起来。是哪一种喜欢？他想起Stoffel搭在他肩上的手臂，他盯着自己笑起来时抿出的嘴角弧度，他在庆祝自己进入F1的那一站，给了自己一个紧紧的拥抱。

“Finally, we are not fighting alone.” 那一天，Stoffel在Pierre面前久违的收起了调侃似的笑，贴在他的耳边，呼出的气把Pierre的耳朵烧成一片粉红。 

GP2的相识再到F1的重逢，他们两人就像是为了弥补之前的时光般总是走在一起，一起的飞机航班，一起的度假，在赛场上也要趁着巡游车仅有的时光聊得手舞足蹈。

2018年第一天的日出，他们并排坐在沙滩上裹着浴巾，和周围所有等待日出的情侣一般，看着新年的初日从地平线慢慢升起，泛起的鱼肚白把海滩染出了金光。看着周围在光芒下肆意交换着深吻的情侣们，Pierre瞥见旁边坐着的比利时人正准备转过头，心跳漏了一拍，慌乱中赶忙拿起手机，佯装激动地站起身拍下日出的壮丽。

“在一起吧。”起身中，Pierre听见身边的人轻轻一语，却又像被风刮过，转瞬即逝。

那一天两个人都缄口不见，Stoffel如什么事都没发生一般，Pierre也就顺着装聋作哑。

那自己是怎么想的呢？ Pierre试着想象假如Stoffel有了女朋友（或是男朋友）的场景，如果他的笑容绽放是给了别人，那一次次的拥抱不是自己，又或是新年的日出是属于Stoffel和另一个人，那个蜻蜓点水的亲吻也不是自己的额头…… 叹了口气，Pierre抓紧了手机，甩了甩头把这些“可恶”的想法甩出脑内。

“我的确很帅，但你也不用悲伤地自暴自弃吧。”

熟悉的调侃声从身前传来，Pierre抬起头，对上了的那个人拖着腮歪头看着自己。

Pierre也不和往常一样的还嘴，只是低下头皱起了眉头沉默良久。Stoffel以为眼前的小家伙真的生气了，想要缓解眼前的气氛，“我就是开个…”

然后，Stoffel获得一个戴着薄荷香气的怀抱 ，棕色的卷发耷拉在他的脖颈，轻软的声音传进了他的耳朵。

“换着法子和我表白，你不也是自暴自弃。” 

就那么一秒的迟顿，随即Pierre被Stoffel一把拽到自己面前，顺势跨坐在了他的身上，自己的手臂还紧紧搂住Stoffel的脖子上，腰上却多出了一双环住的手。

“可我还是等到了啊。” 轻轻吻上鼻尖，Stoffel慢慢移到了眼前人的唇上，第一次的接吻有些小心翼翼。Pierre勾住Stoffel的手不敢松开，颤抖着配合着他的舔舐，闭上眼睛。等到松开时，Stoffel意犹未尽地蹭了蹭Pierre的鼻尖，还是把他放回了座位，然后凑到他耳边，捏住他的手。

“你怎么突然答应我了？”

Pierre看了眼被抛在了桌板上的手机，扭过头，“你只能和我看日出。”

不搭后语的对话淹没在了Stoffel的笑里，Stoffel侧过大半个身子勾住了法国男孩。

“以后一辈子的日出里都只有你。”

\---------------------------------------------------

“So, Pierre and Stoffel, what are you talking about at this moment?”

“我们当年是不是也被这么问过？” Sebastian依靠在栏杆上，敲了敲旁边的队友。

被打算聊天的男孩露出了慌张的微笑，面对主持人的笑容紧张地拉扯着。而旁边没带帽子的男孩看着一脸无措，嘴角的温柔化成了一个灿烂的微笑。


End file.
